


Proof that Lee Jihoon has a heart

by moonwalkin (heavyrainwarning)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, and stark industry is lee industry, au where jihoon is iron man, basically the plot of ironman 2 where he got poisoned by his arc reactor, bc everyone is bad, jihoon is sad, yoon jeonghan (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavyrainwarning/pseuds/moonwalkin
Summary: Jihoon stumbles into a bar to drown his sadness and guilt away.He met a bartender who tries to heal his heart.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Proof that Lee Jihoon has a heart

**Author's Note:**

> its my mutual's fault. should've been working on something else, but Nah.
> 
> should put warning on jihoon's thought bc hes like "if i die its fine" like tony stark, like dying for the greater good which is Not A Good Space
> 
> but yeah. 
> 
> i jammed to hamilton while reading this, so if you see some references of hams, that is probably the reason

Jihoon is dying because _his reactor is killing him slowly_.

Nevermind the fact that somehow, he managed to survive Afghanistan. Nevermind the fact that he survived the purge of his company, even though the demands of the people to _step the fuck down, Lee, you’re no longer useful in the grand scheme of thing_.

Nevermind the fact that he managed to create _**the one. thing.**_ that allowed him to live just a little bit longer, just to atone for his past, to spread whatever good he could do so people could forgive him for his bloody past, to turn out to be _the one who will kill him._

Not his killer, not his people, not his ego, but the damn thing that supposed to keep him alive. 

Bitter wouldn’t even cut it. 

_He is downright furious_. 

But getting angry over it wouldn’t exactly stop him from being dying. It only fastens the process anyway because of his stupid heart who wouldn’t stop beating like crazy at the thought of the injustice he had to go through to survive, to get a single day of peace. For the mercenary of death, peace means shit. _People would say he’s not worth it_. 

They’re not the ones who had fucking shrapnels inching closer to his heart, ready to end his life. 

(Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.) 

“Rough night?” A gentle voice shook him out of his trance, so Jihoon couldn’t help but tilts his head up, looking at the source of the voice. Who he found is a smiling man, eyes kind and smile warm, looking down on him like some benevolent angel. 

(He is as pretty as one.) 

“You could say that,” Jihoon says gruffly. The man makes a sympathetic noise, or something close to a mix between sympathetic and pity. He bends down to get something underneath the counter, and Jihoon’s drunken thought could only focus on the bartender’s backside--firmly shaped, beautiful as hell--then down to his thighs and hello there. 

Holy shit. 

“You’re hot.” Jihoon blurts out, and the man looks so taken aback before he lets out a bright laugh, finally able to get the thing that he was looking for. A glass. “Trust me, you’re not the first one to say that tonight.” The man--if Jihoon squinted, he could see Soon-something--says, the glint of his eyes turns mischievous, though the warmth from before still visible in his gaze. With practiced moves, Soon fills the glass with clear liquid, then put the glass in front of him. 

Jihoon stares at him suspiciously. 

Another punched-out laughter left the other's lips, apparently finding the situation super hilarious. Jihoon pouted, lower lip pushed out to show his distaste. 

"You're not trying to poison me, are you?" Jihoon squints his eyes, trying to focus on the man's smiling face. The bartender watches him back, smile still intact, though he felt like the bartender is holding back something. 

He shakes his head. "I was your bartender throughout the night, it would be more effective to poison you earlier than now since you've seen my face." The bartender points out logically. Jihoon thinks it over, and in his inebriated mind, the bartender makes a lot of sense. So he shrugged, then lays his head down the counter. 

" Why do you look so stressed?" Soon-something asked again, and Jihoon says fuck it into the universe. 

"I'm dying," Jihoon says bluntly, eyes fixed on the glass in front of him. "I'm dying, and I'm pissed that the Universe is out to get me again. Wouldn't be the first time, to be honest." He continued, bitterness colored his voice. 

"Would it be okay for you to drink so heavily, then? Should I just cut you off?" The bartender asked, worry clouding his expression now. Jihoon shakes his head. "What's the point? I'm going to die anyway." Jihoon mumbled, resignation clear in his voice. He is so, so tired, not even because of his suddenly shortened life-span, but because of… everything else. 

Dying is easier. Living is _harder_. 

“Does it always look so dark to you? Like, black and white? It’s either dying or not?” The bartender leans forward, and now Jihoon could see clearly of his nametag. Soonyoung. A sweet name for a sweet guy. Weird, too. “It’s not. But what good is living when you basically are the darkest household name in the entire place?” Jihoon asks, now lifting his head to look directly at Soonyoung. 

“Tell me you don’t recognize my face, Soonyoung.” He hissed, in a way to show his intimidation. “Tell me my name and tell me that I am capable of anything but destruction,” he narrowed his eyes, “tell me my name and tell me that I am capable of something good.” He closes his eyes before he drinks the water to calm his furious heart. 

“Lee Jihoon,” Soonyoung starts, the smile still on his face, but now, somehow, gentler, “you are capable of something other than destruction,” the smile grows, even warmer, “you are capable of something good. I know it is not a popular sentiment, you don’t have to tell me that.” Soonyoung raises both of his hands, palms open in a pacifying stance, “but I do know that you are capable of something better. I mean, I’ve been following your work throughout the news.”

Jihoon is stunned. He...he can’t believe that someone can say something like that. Even he understands that he is unworthy of love and everything good, his fracturing relationship with his secretary, Yoon Jeonghan, is proof of that. But there is someone out there, here, right in front of him, who thinks on the contrary. 

“History has its eyes on all of us, Jihoon,” Soonyoung says. He reaches out, a palm against Jihoon’s cheek, and to everyone’s surprise, Jihoon leans onto his touch, pressing gently against the warm palm on his cheek. A small left his parted lips, eyes closing, head tilted slightly to nuzzle the open palm. 

* * *

Soonyoung is _charmed_. 

* * *

He strokes his cheekbone with his thumb, a small genuine smile on his lips. The great, terrifying Lee Jihoon, names known as someone who sold weapons as part of the Lee Industries, now as terrifying as a kitten. Soonyoung, for all his inability to work the technology, did follow the news covering the great Lee dynasty. 

The news yells and shouts about how dangerous, how wrong it is to let the company stand, but all Soonyoung could hear is, 

“What about his son?” 

By the time the old Lee had died and Jihoon has taken the position as CEO, and then after Afghanistan, all Soonyoung could think of is that, “is he alive? Is he okay?” then the sudden changes in the company, throwing all weaponry and the change in direction from pure weaponry to a clean energy company. 

Soonyoung is proud. 

Now he could see how overworked Jihoon is, the beautiful man with a cold disposition to protect himself from the press. Dark bags under his eyes, sunken cheeks--it’s not as filled as before--dry lips--lack of liquids?--and just…

Even with all that, Soonyoung thought that he is still the most beautiful man he ever knew. 

* * *

“Jihoon.” Soonyoung continued his gentle touch, a stroke after another, Jihoon opens his eyes. He received the warmest smile he ever gotten, even compared to his mother. He coughed, trying to hide his reddening cheeks before he takes a deep breath to calm himself. “Ah, thanks for waking me up, Soonyoung…” He said, trying not to take Soonyoung’s hand and holds it with his own. 

Taking out his phone, he immediately contacts Jeonghan--because there is no way that he could drive so late and so drunk like this--and then set his phone back on the counter. Soonyoung looks at Jihoon’s phone, then back at the guy, immediately takes his phone to put his number inside the phone. 

“I don’t want you to forget about tonight,” Soonyoung says, softly, red spreads slowly on his cheeks. It steadily grows darker, and darker, and darker, until it looks like his whole face is so red. 

* * *

Jihoon is _mesmerized_.

* * *

  
“I’m sorry that was so cheesy.” Soonyoung groans out loud, but Jihoon looks charmed to all hells. This man… “It’s okay, I don’t mind.” He said as he smiles so brightly. Soonyoung could feel his heart beating so loudly. 

God, this man. 

* * *

A call startled out of them from their trance, and now the two of them look down on the phone. Jeonghan. 

“I have to...go,” Jihoon says, and Soonyoung nods. 

“I’ll see you...later?” Soonyoung asks, and Jihoon can only smile as a reply. 

* * *

**Soonyoung** : Hi jihoon!

 **Jihoon** : the bartender? 

**Jihoon** : hello, it is nice to talk to you again.

 **Soonyoung** : No ned to be so..idk so stiff w me hoon

 **Soonyoung** : R u free today? 

**Jihoon** : i am, why?

 **Soonyoung** : Lets make the last days in your life counts:)

* * *

A year passes, and Jihoon survived. 

And they could look forward to an eternity together. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
